


Hyggeligt

by yunbins



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Warning: Extremely Fluffy and Cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbins/pseuds/yunbins
Summary: When Hanbin pisses off Yunhyeong.





	Hyggeligt

**Author's Note:**

> As for the title, Hyggeligt is a Danish word that means a feeling of extreme comfort or coziness. I'm bringing you again a YunBin fic because we all deserve a YunBin fic. The fics inspo is from a KonicTV episode when they had a cooking battle and Yunhyeong was the MC. That was it. Enjoy reading!
> 
> Also, thanks Elle for reading the fic prior to posting! You're the best.

Everyone is getting ready to film Konic TV, but Hanbin still doesn’t want to get up. He was too tired. He just wants to stay in bed – which now feels empty. A few hours ago, he and Yunhyeong were cuddling and were doing nothing but then his boyfriend decided to ditch his warm hugs. He was feeling grumpy in all honesty. It’s not that he doesn’t want to communicate with the fans; he just wants more time to cuddle with Yunhyeong.

 

He heard a knock and saw Yunhyeong opening the door.

 

“Hanbin-ah, let’s go. We’re going to start filming now.” Yunhyeong said.

 

Hanbin pouted. He is trying to act cute, just maybe Yunhyeong will fall for it for a couple of minutes and cuddle some more.

 

“Hanbin, NO! You can do whatever you like after filming. Let’s just do this, okay?” Yunhyeong insisted.

 

“Okay, you said it yourself. Whatever I like.” Hanbin said while smiling.

 

Yunhyeong just sighed.

 

The broadcast started with Yunhyeong opening the vlive for the fans to see while doing all the necessary greetings. Today’s episode, it will be a cooking challenge for the rest of the members. While Yunhyeong was doing his opening ment, he can feel Hanbin’s hand tugging the hem of his shirt. All six of them are noisy enough, and Yunhyeong can’t concentrate well. But besides the distractions of noise, now a particular hand has been pinching his cheeks, Yunhyeong is sure as hell that Hanbin is trying to piss him for forcing him to do the Vlive. He is trying his best not be obvious but Hanbin really knows his limits. Hanbin didn’t get contented on pinching him, now his boyfriend decided to actually give him a back hug in front of the camera. Fans might think that this is a fanservice or whatever but he clearly knows that Hanbin is pissed and is currently taking a revenge. Yunhyeong was starting to get pissed as well so he tried to ignore Hanbin until he was done with the necessary things to say and do before the members start cooking.

 

He was trying to keep a good distance from Hanbin as much as possible, their cuddling can wait later. The show did run smoothly, and no unnecessary touching happened except when he was about to sit and critic the food that they made, Hanbin purposely bring his face closer to Yunhyeong's face to clearly distract him. Honestly, it seriously worked. Yunhyeong stuttered on his words after Hanbin did that. This is it, he’ll just get back with Hanbin after all of this are done - Yunhyeong thought.

 

After wrapping up the show, all of the members decided to go on their way including Hanbin. Yunhyeong stayed behind to clean up the mess that all of them did like he always does. Seeing a clean kitchen makes him happy and relaxed.

 

While doing the dishes, Hanbin arrived in the kitchen without Yunhyeong noticing.

 

Yunhyeong was shocked when a pair of arms snaked around his waist, but he knew it was Hanbin.

 

“Stop that,” Yunhyeong said with a firm voice.

 

“You said I can do whatever I want after the broadcast was over?” Hanbin asked innocently while slowly removing his hands from Yunhyeong’s waist.

 

After washing the last cup, Yunhyeong faced Hanbin. He was masking a stern look which Hanbin is familiar with. And there he understands that Song Yunhyeong was pissed. He always does that ‘I’m serious look’ to scare everyone else but Hanbin finds it cute and the more that he wants to pinch Yunhyeong.

 

Yunhyeong passed by Hanbin and said, “Yeah, that was before you actually did your antics while we’re doing VLive. And don’t say you didn’t know what you did, because I’m sure you did and you purposely did it to catch me off guard.”

 

Song Yunhyeong was indeed pissed and before Hanbin could even defend himself, he lost in Yunhyeong in his sight already.

 

And that’s how Hanbin knew that he really messed up. Not knowing what to do, Hanbin went to his room and maybe wait for you Yunhyeong to come like he always does.

 

Hanbin woke with no Yunhyeong beside him. He checks his bedside clock which says 7:42, and it has been 4 hours but Yunhyeong hasn’t yet. This is the longest that Yunhyeong got pissed, now Hanbin is thinking that maybe he went too far this time. Hanbin dragged himself out of bed to find Yunhyeong and apologize. This time, it is him that needs to go and find Yunhyeong.

 

He asked the members who were watching  TV in the living about Yunhyeong’s whereabouts but most of them just said: “haven’t seen him after we’re done with the VLive.” He opted that probably Yunhyeong is in Chanwoo’s room, so he went to check but to his dismay no signs of Song Yunhyeong was present but a helpful information from Chanwoo was handed.

 

When Chanwoo said that Yunhyeong wants some air, then there are only two places that he went to - his parents’ house in Hanam or in the park near their apartment. Hanbin chooses the later. Hanam is too far for Yunhyeong to travel especially that they are traveling to Japan for a concert.

 

Hanbin left their apartment with hopes of seeing Yunhyeong and actually patching things up with him.

 

Upon arriving at the park, there Hanbin saw a familiar back playing with the swing. He slowly walked near Yunhyeong, not wanting to scare him or anything - then Hanbin decided to sit in the empty swing beside Yunhyeong.

 

“Are you still mad?” Hanbin carefully asked Yunhyeong.

 

“What do you think?” Yunhyeong asked while looking at Hanbin’s face.

 

Hanbin bowed his head like a lost puppy and whispered, “Yes and I’m sorry.”

 

“What did you say?” Yunhyeong asked.

 

Clearly, Yunhyeong heard it, but he also knows that it must’ve been hard for Hanbin to say sorry - he knows his lover pretty well, and saying sorry is the last on his list.

 

“I said, I’m sorry,” Hanbin said in a much louder voice.

 

“So now, you know what you did?” Yunhyeong ain’t giving Hanbin the easy out on this argument. If he immediately goes soft for Hanbin, then it will happen again. They’ll go back to square one and have this argument all over again.

 

“I know, and please stop glaring at me. It’s not funny anymore.” Hanbin said with a mix of whine in his voice.

 

Yunhyeong is aware that his boyfriend is getting annoyed over this situation. He stood up and started walking.

 

“Wait. Where are you going?” Hanbin shouted at Yunhyeong whose distance is getting far.

 

Yunhyeong stopped his tracked and faced Hanbin while smiling, “Home. How about you?”

 

After seeing his boyfriend’s crescent smile, Hanbin rushed to Yunhyeong’s side.

 

“Are you not mad anymore?” Hanbin said but the later just hummed.

 

“Hanbin-ah.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Why do like to hug me so much?”

 

“I don’t know. Inside your embrace, I feel safe and warm. You are extremely cozy, I feel like I can do anything when you are hugging me.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Do you guys like this kind of fanfic or genre? I was extremely anxious to post this one because I think it is not good enough to share. But please leave down comments on what do you think about the fic. Also, drop some fic ideas in my cc - curiouscat.me/sssong I'll make time a write some


End file.
